I'll make the Red Demon leave
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Piko Utatane...lots of people would call him the "perfect boyfriend" for all the reasons I hated him so much. And I guess they would be right, he was perfect. Except for the fact that he wasn't mine. LenxPiko, mentions of PikoxMiki aka the red demon xD


A/N: This story was tied for second in my poll :)) Next up is non-con, and after that, fluff! (also, this is the weirdest story ever. Just a heads up.)

.

.

.

What did I love about Piko Utatane? I loved that he would always bother to ask if you were okay. I loved that if you weren't, he would sit and talk for however long it takes to make you feel better. I loved that he always said "Len, we need to stick together". I loved that he was so beautiful, so kind, so sweet, so amazing. So Piko.

The one thing I didn't love was how he showed his affection. When he loved someone, he would always kiss them on the forehead before he left. He would always say, "I'll miss you". I hated that he would hold hands for hours, like it was the most important thing in the world. How he would lock gazes, and just sit there, smiling, like his life was complete.

I guess lots of people would call him the "perfect boyfriend" for all the reasons I hate him so much. And I guess you guys would be right, he was perfect. Except for the fact that he wasn't mine.

"Piko-kun..." That red-headed demon Miki cooed, grabbing the boy's attention. "Piko-kun, It's impolite not to sit with your girlfriend."

I hate her. I hate her so much. It wasn't fair. She treated him like garbage, and she still got that caring look from him.

"S-sorry.." He apologized, quickly stopping what he was doing and accompanying her by the couch.

She stuck onto him like glue. Man, I have no idea what I would do if i ever dated someone like that. Doesn't it make him sick?

"I love you Piko-kun!" She squealed, her obnoxious voice echoing and probably waking everyone else up. "I love you~!" She said it so often, It was almost as if she were mocking me.

Piko smiled as she nuzzled closer to him. I felt like I was going to gag. How could anyone care about that idiot girl. Piko must be so sweet and kind-hearted...

"Uh, M-miki..." Piko began, smiling again. "Do you have to go see master today?"

She nodded, pouting. "But Piko-kuuun~ I can't leave youuu~" She held him so close, probably squeezing out his insides. She was leaving? Finally, I would be able to be with Piko without the demon lurking around.

"Don't worry, Miki...I'll be here when you get back, I promise." The albino patted her head, getting off the couch. "And besides, you really shouldn't be late for meetings with him, he'll be very upset."

"I guess.." She got up with him, becoming extremely upset when she had to get off of the boy. "Promise you'll be here to greet me when I get back?"

"Yeah, I promise."

With that the demon girl left, leaving Piko and I alone. Come on Len, say something, say something...

"So Miki is sure something!" I said, instantly regretting it.

The albino smirked. "Yeah, she's a bit strange sometimes. But she means well."

Hardly. "S-She loves you." The words were meant to be a question.

I instantly saw his face fall. "I guess so."

"Do you love her?" I asked, trying not to act too eager. I hoped I wasn't acting too much like an idiot...

"Well...That's none of your business, Len..s-sorry.." He frowned, walking away.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Why did I have to be such a screw up? Why did I say something so stupid. Piko was right, It really was none of my business, but I was so desperate to know. And If he did, maybe I could get over him, right?

Hell, even I knew that was a lie. I wouldn't get over him. I knew he was straight, but I was never going to give up. I mean, I looked close enough like a girl, maybe Piko would still date me..?

Suddenly, it hit me. I had the greatest plan, the best anyone could have ever thought of. This plan would make Piko fall in love with me, I knew it!

.

.

Good god, what the hell was I doing! Standing here in Rin's favorite dress, like an idiot? It was so frilly and pink and gross...would Piko-tan like someone who dressed like this?

I had to admit, I did look fairly girly, expecially after I put my hair down. God Piko, I really hope I don't act like an idiot in front of you again...I just know that there has to be a way to get you to love me.

I'll find it, I know I will. I'll make the red demon leave...

.

.

.

I hesitantly knocked on Piko's door. I could feel my face turning red, despite trying so act calm.

"Coming.."

I frowned. I had only thought out up to this point...what should I do...

The beautiful android opened the door and I had a hard time catching my breath. I was so nervious, and I couldn't even speak!

My body moved fowards and before I realised what was happening, I had my lips crushed to his.

The albino, suprisingly, didn't fight. However, he didn't kiss me back, and just waited a moment before I pulled away.

His expression looked dazed for a moment, but he soon put on his usual smile. "Sorry, Lenny, but I'm dating Mi-chan..."

"W-why do you love her?" I questioned, tears suddenly welling up in my eyes. "Please...tell me piko..! Tell me what's wrong with me! W-what am I doing wrong?" I flinched and waited for the harsh words to come out in that loving voice.

Piko lifted my falling face to look at him. He looked genuinely concerned. "I-Im sorry, Len...I really am..."

I shook my head. This wasn't happening...this wasn't how this was supposed to go. "P-Please...I-I'll change for you! I love you Piko-tan, I love you!" I once again crushed my lips to his, this time using my toungue to pry open his lips. He hesitantly began to kiss back as my rands roamed across his body.

"L-Len-kun.." He objected, my lips moving to his neck."Please.."

"I'll make you love me.." I explained as I stripped away his clothing. "You'll love me more than Miki.."

"But M-m-ma.." Piko began, but stopped as he heard his pants unzip. "Len, mas-"

"It's okay...please relax, Piko.." I smiled ever-so-sweetly at the boy as I removed his boxers. What or who was "mas-" anyway? I guess it didn't matter. What did was the fact Piko didn't seem to be objecting anymore. And even if he were, his body was definantly telling me he wanted this.

"nnh.." Piko squeaked softly as I rani my finger down his member, happily teasing him.

I gently stroked him to hear his small squeals, and soon after licked the tip of his erection to hear his reaction.

"L-Len..! ah!" He squirmed as I repeated the action a few times. 'P-Please..!"

As to what he was asking for, I was clueless. But for now I'll just assume he was begging for me.

And if he was begging for me, of course I would do whatever he wanted. That's what you do when you love someone...

I grabbed onto his hard member before taking it into my mouth. Piko let out a loud moan, making me grin in satisfaction. Could it be that he really did want me?

I bobbed my head back and forth, skillfully moving my toungue around the other boy's length.

"L-Len! B-but ma...mast...mm-!" The sentence was lost as my toungue manuvered around. It was amazing to make him crazy. "Master told me not to!"

The words finally came out of his mouth. What did he mean? "Not to what?" I asked, looking up at the albino.

"N-not to be with y-you..." I could still see he was shooken up. The poor boy was so fragile, he already looked as if her were about to cry. "T-that's why he told me to date M-mik-ki..."

"So...you don't love the demon?" I asked gleefully, standing back up for a moment to see him.

"Have I ever said I did? I do try to love her, though.."

"No! I mean,uh, please try to l-love me instead! I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me, I promise!" I took his hand in mine, looking at him.

Piko smiled slightly. Have I ever mentioned how cute his smile is? "I already love you. Why else would master tell me to stay away..? H-He thought my sales would go up if I dated her, so I'm trying my best to.."

My eyes widened. I had zoned out after that whole "I love you" part. H-he loved me? Really? My heart was pounding out of my chest...he..he really loved me...

"Master doesn't matter." I brought my mouth to his, kissing him eagerly. I loved him so much, those words...those words I had awaited since I had first met Piko. I dreamed of him saying it, his sweet voice angelic voice echoing off every wall. "Please take me..." I whispered, breaking this kiss shortly.

Piko had finally seemed to give in, kissing me back desperately as his hands began to tug at my top. He almost seemed more wanting than me when he tossed me around, pushing me forcefully on his bed. Not that I minded, of course...

"P-Piko.." I moaned, his knee rubbing my dress. Ugh...dress...

He repeated the action with a shy smile. I guess it was his turn to drive me mad? "Nnh..p-piko-tan.."

The albino giggled, moving his hand down to lift up the dress and reveal my yellow panties. His face made me want to die with embarassment.

"Heh, you're cute, Len..." He blushed, pecking me on the nose before removing my underwear.

His touch was so soft and light, but still enough to make me crazy. I loved the way his pale hands slid around my body, how the touch was as light as a feather on my sensitive skin.

"L-Len..?" Piko looked confused for a moment. "Uh..um...d-d-do you have lube...?" He turned a bright crimson as he asked, which made him seem even more adorable.

"You don't need it.." I said. "I just want you.."

The other still didn't seem sold on the idea. "A-are you sure you'll be alright?" That was my Piko, always thinking about others. Better add that on to the million reasons I loved him so much...

"I'll be fine." I slowly ran my hands through his white hair, kissing him once for reassurance.

Piko looked at me wearily before grinning awkwardly. "T-tell me if you're hurt.." I nodded, and he positined himself. I was already flinching, preparing for what was to come..

"N-nh..!" My grip on his hair tightened as I groaned at the intrusion. A single tear fell down my face, but Piko stopped it by kissing it away. "Nnn.."

As the older boy began moving, the sensation felt absoloutely amazing. I had been with two other guys before, but with Piko it felt different. He was so sweet and concerned, and I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. "P-Piko.." I let out a soft moan as I bucked my hips.

"nnh.." Piko replied to the sudden movement, thrusting deeper. As he began to do this I tried my hardest to buck my hips in time with his thrusts.

Suddenly, all the lust from inside me began to bubble out as he hit the small bundle of nerves insides of me. "ah-AH! P-Piko-tan!" I cried out, as he began hitting the same spot repeatedly.

"H-HN!" All of this was way too much for me as I came onto rin's dress. My panting was so heavy it was the only thing I could hear.

A few thrusts later Piko let out a sweet scream as he seed filled me. "L-Len-Kun!" His voice was a perfect pitch as he collapsed on me. Of course, Piko's voice was the greatest sound.

"I..I love y-you.." The albino managed between pants, looking up at me once before his eyes shut completely. Even though he couldn't hear me, I couldn't help but respond.

"You're perfect."

.

.

.

When I awoke the next morning, I saw a very upset Miki looming over me. W-where was Piko? "What did you do to my Piko?" She screamed at me. Ironically, I was about to ask her the same thing. She was either about to punch me or star sobbing, but I couldn't decide which. Girls can be so confusing sometimes...

"He didn't do anything, Miki...!" Piko said, running into his room. "I just don't think me and you are right for eachother. I've always loved Len. I really am sorry, Miki, I hope we can stay friends..."

The demon reached up her hand, slapping Piko once on the cheek. "Don't come anywhere NEAR me until you're rid of him!" She screeched, running out of the room. "AND I AM TELLING MASTER!"

The albino was silent for a moment as he rubbed the red mark on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Piko..." I frowned, looking over to him. "Y-you should go be with Miki.."

The boy looked stunned by what I had said. "Why would I do that? I love you, not her. And I don't care who knows." He smiled at me, and I pratically melted. "Besides, all she ever did was say "Piko this" and "Piko that"...You really did save me, Len!"

I giggled. How did Piko put up with her for so long? "I love you, Piko."

Piko walked over to the bed and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you more."

.

.

.

A/N Another story tackled! :DDD I really hope you guys like it, I tried my hardest to make it good! Also, I'm hoping to do some more chapter stories soon, please tell me if you guys would refer that to my one-chapter stuff! ^^

Please comment, fave, or punch a dolphin in the face! (maybe all 3?)


End file.
